This invention relates to a protective garment and more particularly to a protective garment for a bowler.
Bowlers commonly pick up the bowling ball from the ball return area and grasp the same in both hands prior to placing the fingers of the throwing hand in the holes of the ball. When the ball is grasped with both hands, the ball is commonly rested against the chest or breast of the bowler. The dirt and debris carried by the bowling ball is thereby transferred to the bowler's shirt frequently causing the same to become an unsightly mess.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a protective garment for a bowler which prevents the bowler's shirt from becoming dirty.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective garment for a bowler which may be easily positioned on the bowler.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective garment for a bowler which does not interfere with the bowler's delivery.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a protective garment for a bowler which is washable.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.